


La razòn

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Gabriel/Lucifer (Supernatural), menciones de sam y dean winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael lloraba de coraje, de impotencia y se mordía los labios porque tal vez de esa forma callaría esa estúpida voz que le daba la razón a Lucifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	La razòn

**Author's Note:**

> Puede ser que a algunas personas no les agrade leer el fic, es un Michael x Lucifer y tiene ligeras (casi nada) insinuaciones de abuso físico leve a decir verdad pero es importante decirlo, sino les agrada no continúen leyendo por favor  
> Esta historia se ubica en la jaula, antes del episodio the devil in the details 11x10,no creo que contenga spoilers pero por si las dudas mejor que estén advertidos

 

No importaba las veces que repasara aquello la razón la tenia el y nadie mas ¿De que otra forma podía ser sino la suya ? Era siempre lo mismo, la jaula, Lucifer y el , en un principio se había entregado a una batalla, a la idea de derrotar a su hermano pero cuando el cuerpo de Sam Winchester se desvaneció y su alma fue utilizada para el disfrute personal de su antagónico miembro de la familia supuso que la disputa quedaría para después

  
Cuando el cuerpo del otro Winchester le fue insuficiente para personificarlo se decidió por la opción del padre de los Winchester porque de esa forma los días en aquella jaula infernal literalmente resultaban pasables como si el mismo Michael no estuviera ahí

  
Los días se difuminaron con los años e incluso los mismos años cedieron el paso a los siglos y podía decir lo mismo del comportamiento de Lucifer, a veces con el deseo de desatar la guerra contra el , a veces lleno de rencores del pasado y la peor parte de todas, la persuaciòn, Lucifer al igual que Gabriel poseía y se valía de grandes artimañas para hacer sucumbir hasta al mas puro ser sobre la tierra y maldito fuese cuando se atrevía a jugar con su cabeza y le traía recuerdos que Michael había mantenido enterrados en lo mas profundo de su alma y de su mente

  
Lucifer de niño jugando con el, compitiendo por la atención y el amor de su padre

  
Michael viendo crecer a Lucifer con esa sonrisa traviesa que se volvía inocente ante la vista de cualquiera

  
Lucifer haciendose  cada vez mas hermoso, era como ver todas las maravillosas creaciones de su padre fusionadas en un solo ser, verlo era doloroso, tanta belleza y perfección juntas era verdaderamente una delicia y el carácter de su hermano no ayudaba para hacerlo pasar desapercibido de sus pensamientos

  
A veces Lucifer le traía el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que le confeso lo que le causaba a su alma

  
Gabriel y Lucifer se deshacían de risa mientras que Castiel los miraba con resentimiento

  
-¡Basta ya los dos!

-pero Mike ha sido fantastico-dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa radiante

-He dicho basta Gabriel, ve a ayudar a los demàs

-pero...

-¡obedece Gabriel!-Ordenò el arcángel a su hermano

-como sea, nos vemos después Lucy, la próxima vez Cas va a llorar mas fuerte que un...

-¡a volar Gabriel!

Gabriel rodó los ojos y se alejo arrastrando los pies

-Que se te ofrece Michael-preguntò Lucifer viendo al menor alejarse

-calla y no me pongas esa cara de inocente que ya se que utilizas a Gabriel como tu marioneta

-como mi estudiante Michael y soy inocente ¡Lo juro!, solo le doy a Gab un poco de diversión

-¿Diversión? Lo que le hacen a Castiel no es divertido, yo diría que es cruel, mira que amarrarle las alas...

-Castiel es demasiado blando, necesita tener mejor carácter, solo le da dolores de cabeza a nuestro padre, llora por todo y...

  
-No es razón para lastimarlo ni para que uses a Gabriel en su contra, somos hermanos y debemos amarnos

Lucifer se acerco a Michael y murmuro en su odio

  
-¿Los unos a los otros? o ¿Como tu me amas a mi ?

  
-Lu...

  
-¿Te crees que yo estoy ciego Michael ? Mis hermanos me quieren, pero tu Michael, tu me quieres solo para ti

  
-yo...yo siento ...

 

-dime Michael, dime ¿Còmo me quieres?

 

-eres un amanecer , una aurora boreal y la luz para mi ... Lucifer no hagas esto... nuestro padre ¿Què diría?

 

-El dijo amaos los unos a los otros

 

-pero ... no así... yo no te quiero así...

 

-dilo Michael

  
-no

  
-entonces te dejare en paz, dijo alejándose cuando Michael lo sujeto

  
-te quiero para mi, quiero que tus ojos me vean solo a mi Lucifer, no soporto...no quiero verte con Gabriel o con Cas o con nadie, se mio... por favor

 

-Lo sabia, siempre lo he sabido pero eres tan cabeza dura Michael

 

-¿y por què si lo sabias no me dijiste nada ?

 

-porque yo no tengo problemas por lo que siento y tu si,tu sientes culpa

-si nuestro padre....

-nada tiene que ver nuestro padre en esto

-¡lo tiene que ver todo! Es nuestro padre, somos hermanos

  
-te amo Michael y eso nadie lo puede cambiar

-tambien te amo

-¿te costaba tanto decirlo ?

-eres de lo peor

-no Michael, al menos no para ti

-y tan egolatra

-¿te arrepientes de amarme entonces?

  
-nunca

  
-bien, ahora besame como solo besa un arcángel

  
-¿acaso haz besado antes a un... besaste a Gabriel ¿verdad?

-odias que se me acerque ¿verdad?

-dime

-no, porque el no eres tù

Michael sonrió y después sintió como las rodillas le temblaron y sus alas se extendieron en total plenitud

  
Cuando esos recuerdos lo atacaban de golpe su corazón se desesperaba y miraba con odio a Lucifer quien lo miraba desde el otro lado de la jaula

  
-¡déjame en paz!

  
entoces su hermano se acercaba sigiloso y le ponía la mano en la frente , murmurando

  
-vamos ,no era tan malo y recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba... te gustaba tanto ¿verdad amor ?

  
Y de nuevo su mente se sumergía en esa espiral

  
Si alguien pudiera verlos en aquel momento Michael moriría mil veces , la imagen que ambos ofrecían debía ser toda una barbaridad

  
Lucifer estaba entre sus piernas y el no podía mas que murmurar su nombre y escuchar a su hermano prometiendole la vía láctea

  
-te lo juro por nuestro padre...un día me vas a matar de lo hermoso que eres Michael

  
-no...no puedes ¿quien va amarme así Lucifer?

-cualquiera podría

-eso nunca

  
-si Michael, eres tan hermoso que cualquiera...

  
-cállate...mírame...mírame Lucifer

  
Y su hermano levantaba la vista haciendo que el alma se le fuera del cuerpo

  
-nadie me amara nunca como lo haces tu, ni siquiera Dios

-Michael...

-ni siquiera el, Lucifer no vuelvas a...oh...oh Luc..mmm...

-de acuerdo

-¿me amas?

-¿de que otro modo seria ?

-dime

-¿existe otra opción?

  
-dime

-¿acaso tenia otra opción en la vida ?

  
-Lucifer me amas ¿o no ?

-¿Lo dudas?

-¿tengo razones para hacerlo?

-eres el ser mas hermoso que me ha regalado nuestro padre, me llenaría las manos de sangre por ti, eres lo que me hace feliz, te amo mas que a todo ser vivo sobre este universo Michael

Michael lloraba de felicidad y cuando Lucifer lo traía de vuelta a la jaula en donde seguía llorando

  
-¿por que lloras arcángel ? ¿lloras por ti o por mi? aquello que te dije era verdad pero tu... tu mentías

  
-NO

-¿No ? ¡cállate maldita sea! ¡Mentías! ¡Fui un estúpido!

-no mentí

  
-¿y por que no digiste nada cuando Gabriel te enfrentò?

-no queria, nunca quise... por favor Lucifer

  
Gabriel los escucho una noche cuando se amaban, le pregunto a Lucifer y este acepto todo pero Gabriel no le creyó pues sabia que su hermano siempre hacia bromas pesadas y al encarar a Michael este se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa le respondió: Tienes tantas tonterias en esa cabeza Gabriel y al enterarse Lucifer lo encarò

  
-así que ¿tonterías?

-era Gabriel, ¿Que querías que le dijera?

-Lo que me dices en la cama

-¡Lucifer!-dijo Michael tapándole la boca y poniéndose rojo

-Quiero que le digas que te amo mas de lo que nuestro padre seria capaz y que disfrutas cuando te pido que continúes besandome

  
-no estas pensando bien

-¿No? ¿entonces todo es mentira ?

-Lucifer eres mi hermano, lo tuyo conmigo no puede....

-Lo nuestro Michael

-no estas...

-Eres un maldito hipócrita Michael, si no hablas con Gabriel ahora mismo, no volveré a hablarte jamas

-no me hagas esto Lucifer

  
-¿que no te haga esto ?me estas negando, todo lo que juraste ayer,¿simplemente desapareció?Hablare con Gab, con nuestro padre mismo

Michael saco su espada poniendosela en su propio corazón

  
-Hazlo y no volverás a verme

  
-¡Deja eso!

-no lo haré, si te atreves a decir algo, terminare con todo ¿me oyes ?

-baja la jodida espada

-juralo Lucifer

  
-te doy mi palabra, suéltala de una maldita vez

 

Michael la soltó y Lucifer lo envolvió en sus brazos

 

-¿valgo tan poco para ti Michael?

 

-no es eso y lo sabes

-¿Tanto temes a nuestro padre ?

-debemos respetarlo

-¿esta el por sobre todas las cosas ?

-así es

Lucifer lo soltó de golpe

-eres un estúpido

  
-te ruego, no me dejes hermano

  
-no pidas algo que no podre darte

-Lucifer recuerda que te amo

-¿como me pides eso , cuando me niegas ante todos?

-eso no significa que...

-no mientas, no digas que me amas, cuando te amas mas a ti mismo

Michael sujeto de las alas a Lucifer y forcejeo un poco antes de dejarlo a su merced en el suelo

-eres un maldito tramposo

-lo aprendí del maestro

-quítate de encima estúpido

  
-no

-voy a gritar y tu querido papi vendrá corriendo

  
-no te atreverías

  
-pruebame

  
Michael lo beso en el cuello sintiendo a Lucifer temblar debajo suyo haciendo batir sus alas

  
-¡AYUDADME SEÑOR MIO, TU ARCÁNGEL QUIERE COMETER UN PECADO CON MI CUERPO!

  
-calla...mmm .... te ruego Lucifer cállate

  
-PADRE TU HIJO TRATA DE JODER A TU HERMOSO ÁNGEL

  
-shh... donde vengan me....oh ya te tengo

-SEÑOR DE LOS CIELOS TU ARCÁNGEL QUIERE....Oh por dios...Michael oh MICK...si te detienes te mato

-shhh si lo que tu quieras oh por el cielo....mmm... shh asi...shhh se mi secreto te lo imploro Lucifer

  
-Di que me amas Michael... dilo o vas a matarme

-eres mio Lucifer, te amo .... mmm si... mmm

Lucifer lo llevo de regreso al presente,a  su infierno particular

-Te detesto Lucifer...¡suéltame!- dijo forcejeando con su hermano

  
-yo creo que no , ni me detestas tanto como dices ni se me da la gana que te suelte

  
-¿y por que crees que me enfrentè a ti ?

  
-porque preferías matarme antes que luchar por mi

  
-ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu

-no lo creo,lo sè

-te repito que....

Michael termino en el suelo con los pantalones y el bóxer en los tobillos y el cinturón haciendo ruido casi como si se burlara de el

-que te aproveches de mi no quiere decir que sienta algo por ti

-¿y quien te dijo que voy a aprovecharme de ti?

  
Michael levantò una ceja y se puso de pie, ante el se encontraba su hermano Gabriel, joven, con la sonrisa de travesura de siempre y un dolorasamente hermoso Lucifer joven y con el alma pura como solía ser

  
-Lucy ¿de nuevo llorando por ese imbécil?

  
-no le digas así

-a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre

Lucifer le dirigió una mirada de odio a Gabriel pero este no se inmuto

-pues yo creo que cualquiera que te tenga enfrente y no te ame es un reverendo idiota

  
-Gab por favor no estoy de humor para...

Gabriel se acerco a Lucifer por detrás y lo abrazò

-¿y para que si estas de humor? dime, ¿estas de humor para enloquecer de furia a Cas ? ¿para que nuestras hermanas digan lo divino que eres? o ¿para que te saque de una vez por todas del alma a ese estúpido del que te enamoraste?

  
-eso no se puede

-siempre se puede Lucy, yo lo haría si me dieras la oportunidad,no lo intente nunca porque pensé que Michael me aniquilaría pero veo que no tiene las agallas

  
-yo lo amo Gabriel no seria justo para ti

  
-déjame intentarlo Lu

  
-yo lo amo, mi corazón,mi propia vida le pertenecen a Michael

  
-no te pido que no lo sean, solo te pido que te des la oportunidad conmigo

-Gabriel

-no quiero que me ames si no lo sientes... te lo pido Lucifer...

Lucifer asintió y Gabriel procedió a quitarle la ropa mientras Michael miraba con furia la escena y cuando quiso moler a golpes a Gabriel, el Lucifer de su presente le sujetò ambas manos

  
-no podemos hacer nada para remediar el pasado

-espero que no tuvieras piedad cuando lo mataste

-escucha

-¿que escuche como le ofreciste lo que era mio a ese...

  
-escucha

aun con todo y su odio Michael vio el recuerdo ante  el

-oh Lucy, ¿Como pudo nuestro padre hacer algo tan hermoso como tù?

  
-no...lo...mmm soy

-si lo eres

-no...no te... deten

-tus deseos son ordenes

-mmm....oh michael....michael te amo tanto- murmuro Lucifer contra la piel de su hermano y abriendo los ojos al instante -Gab perdóname no quise....

  
Gabriel se limito a abrazarlo y a sonreirle un poco

  
-no importa Lu

-pero yo...

-estas conmigo ahora, eso es lo que importa

La imagen se disolvió y Lucifer estaba frente a el tocándose llevando sus manos por todo aquel cuerpo que hacia años no era suyo, diciendo su nombre con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza descansando en uno de sus hombros , ya no tenia aquella belleza ni la pureza que en su juventud pero seguía siendo el, aquel ser angelical del que Michael se enamorò por mas que se lo negara e imaginar a un Gabriel lleno de ira lo enloqueció mas de lo que su ya poca salud mental podría soportar pero que se lo llevara el diablo de nuevo literalmente hablando si era capaz de resistir y no masturbarse cuando el propio Lucifer se estaba corriendo mientras decía su nombre

  
Cuando pudo normalizar su respiración y dirigirlo una mirada de desdén, lo vio acercarse

-¿que te propones ahora ?

-torturarte amor mio ¿Que màs podría querer contigo, ademàs de claro esta tener el privilegio de matarte de a poco ?

-haz lo que quieras algùn día esos estúpidos winchesters vendrán y yo te destruiré

-¡nah! no lo harán Mike cariño

-ya veras que si y entonces....

  
-esos estupidos tienes un tremendo par de cojones, cosa que a ti te falta Michael

  
-por favor, eso de que podamos destruirlos si matamos a uno de los dos no es otra cosa que debilidad, todos tienen una

-discúlpame mientras me río pero eso es algo por lo que tolero a Sam Winchester mientras lo utilizo como traje de domingo

-¿que intentas decir ?

-podrá ser una estupidez para ti, la máxima de sus debilidades pero también es la única y mas grande fortaleza que poseen 

-¿fortaleza ? tantos siglos aquí le están cobrando caro a tu mente hermano

  
Lucifer puso de rodillas a Michael, le amarrò ambas y después le removió el cabello del rostro para observarlo mejor

 

-Esos dos son el todo o el nada,esos dos son capaces de sacrificar el mundo con tal de salvarse el uno al otro

-eso es egoísmo, es una estupidez....

-no Michael, eso es amor y solo por el le guardo algo semejante al respeto a ese par , no te niego que no son un gran dolor en el culo pero oye ni siquiera mi propio hermano con el que compartí màs que la sangre fue capaz de amarme de esa manera, supongo que se merecen algo de ¿piedad? creo que así se le dice a eso

-no me hagas reír Lucifer

  
-no era mi intención

-Después de todo lo que has hecho vas a decirme que a ese par le tienes ¿misericordia ? Veo que me equivoque y después de todo si conservabas algo de bondad, tal vez valía la pena que intentara....

Lucifer empuño una daga y se la puso en el cuello

-dilo y jamás te dejare salir de aquí

  
-creí que querías saber que yo te amaba

  
Lucifer se rió con amargura y arrinconò a Michael mientras el arcángel podía sentir los dedos de su hermano entorno a su garganta

  
-¿amarme tu ?¿cuando a la primera que me revele en contra de mi padre y de los simios lampiños, te diste a la tarea de entregarme en charola de plata para la comida dominical? era tan profundo tu amor Michael dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Que...querías de mi ?

-¡Què me amaras basura! ¡que valiera la pena que pecáramos en el jardín que nuestro padre dispuso para los humanos! ¡que valiera la pena para ti!

  
Lucifer estrellaba la cabeza de Michael contra la pared pero Michael nunca sentía el golpe y comprendió que aquello se trataba de tortura de hacerle saber que el tenia el control y se encontraba a su merced

-te ame

  
-no lo suficiente

  
-pero lo hice

-no

-si

  
Lo siguiente que vio fue otra imagen una de los winchester discutiendo entre si dios le hablaba al menor

  
-el vendrá ante mi

  
-¿y lo mataras ?

  
-no si el imbécil de su hermano hace lo de siempre

-tu tienes el poder para liberarte, para matarlos pero eres tan morboso que te encanta jugar con ambos

-querido Michael di lo que quieras pero si tuvieras los suficientes cojones , la angustia de ese par te parecería un deleite

-sádico

-¿y?

-disfrutas jugar con ellos nada mas 

-es divertido pero ¿Sabes que ?

-¿Què?

Lucifer soltò a su hermano y con un chasquido de nuevo aparecieron Gabriel y Lucifer ante el

-El mayor tiene mas cojones que tù y el menor vale tanto como yo aunque no se lo digas a nadie ¿Quieres Mike? ahora se un buen niño y tócate para mi

-¡Primero muerto!

-muerto sera-murmuro Lucifer mientras tomaba ambas manos de su hermano y lo tocaba en lugares que por mucho que los años y los rencores pasaran no seria capaz de olvidar

y Michael lloraba de coraje, de impotencia y se mordía los labios porque tal vez de esa forma callara esa estúpida voz que le daba la razòn a Lucifer

Esa voz tenìa que estar en un error, esa voz mentìa, al menos eso era lo que ambos deseaban creer desesperadamente

Porque el diablo le reprochaba no haberle amado lo bastante y el arcángel quería decirle que creìa que con eso era suficiente y ambos eran lo suficientemente tercos para tener la razòn

  
pero ¿Quièn la tendrá?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que me dicen al respecto de esta historia loca ? La verdad es que desde el 11x17 me rondaba por la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en esto,tal vez el verdadero problema de los Winchester es lo que un día comentara Dean por ahí de la quinta temporada: el verdadero problema son ellos porque quienes pretenden dañarlos no han podido comprender la magnitud del amor que ambos se profesan  
> Me agrado mucho escribir Michael x Lucifer, creo que tanto que lo seguiré haciendo XD (a mi ya me falla la mente disculpen ustedes)  
> Saludos


End file.
